


Quiet

by Miso



Category: SCTV (Canada TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Short, bc this fandom has something in it besides, me my friends and a shoelace, the author sobbing quietly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9766643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: Summer evenings lend themselves to quiet moments and reminiscence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO GLAD THIS FANDOM HAS MORE CONTENT THAN WHAT I PRODUCE IN IT I'M CRYING. Bobby and Sammy are one of my biggest ships and I know Bobby probably wouldn't be this sappy for real but let me dream. I have some Earl and Floyd stuff too, but it's considerably less fluffy and sweet and I wanted to do something cute. I don't know how easy it is to pick up on here, but I headcanon that Sammy has an autism spectrum disorder and that's why he likes to play with Bobby's jewelry so much. Please enjoy the sappy fluff, and happy (belated) Valentine's Day!

The breeze rustled through the leaves as Bobby reclined against the tree's trunk. Snuggled against him was Sammy Maudlin, his soulmate and, more recently, fiance. The summer of 1978 had been kind to them with how their schedules had been largely uncluttered. No more than Maudlin Show tapings and occasional stand up shows to attend.

The week off they'd been granted from any sort of obligations felt like a gift from the heavens all the same. On a hot, humid evening in mid-July in the tiny town of Melonville, Bobby could think of nowhere he'd rather be more than this exact spot.

The moment was quiet. Sammy idly fiddled with Bobby's necklace. Bobby equally idly tangled his fingers into Sammy's midnight black curls, winding a strand around his finger and letting his mind drift. Some ways away, a Little League game at the park's ball diamond broke the silence occasionally with distant clinks from aluminum bats and cheering crowds. Bobby turned and sipped from the bottle of water at his side, leaning back and sighing contentedly. Sammy glanced up at him, and whispered, "Somethin' wrong, sugar?"

"Nah. What kind of maniac would I be if I could find something wrong with this?" Bobby answered, also whispering, like he was afraid of shattering the moment if his voice rose above a certain decibel level. He pressed a gentle kiss to Sammy's forehead, delighting in the soft hum of appreciation this got him.

The silence returned, and Bobby felt his eyes drift shut as his thoughts wandered. He didn't feel like it had been so long since he met Sammy, but... god, it was. They were 15, and it was a freezing cold December night in Sammy's hometown of Birmingham, Alabama. Bobby had just finished an act and had stepped behind the theater for a smoke when Sammy appeared out of absolutely nowhere, all gangly limbs and shuddering with no jacket on. He'd had him at hello. That honey-sweet accent was all it took.

"You asleep?" Sammy murmured, breaking Bobby out of his thoughts. "Y'know, probably not too smart to fall asleep out here. 'Skeeters an' stuff."

Skeeters. Bobby loved Sammy's little Southernisms. He smiled tenderly and pulled him closer. "I'm awake. Just thinking. I can't believe we've known each other 25 years."

Sammy chuckled softly. "Yeah. Here we are almost 40 an' we're gettin' married. Never woulda seen that comin'." He lay his head on Bobby's chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his breathing and heartbeat. "Y'know, if I could go back an' tell 15 year old me I was gonna marry that short kid from Philly that smelled like cigarettes an' burger grease... I dunno if I would."

"Why, 'cause you'd drop dead from shock?" Bobby cracked, earning himself a jab in the ribs. "I'm kidding. Why not?"

"'Cause I wouldn't believe me, first of all," Sammy began, again idly fiddling with Bobby's jewelry. "An' because I dunno if I'd wanna ruin the surprise. I mean... no offense, sugar, but y'weren't exactly the kind of man I saw myself marryin'."

"Well, I never saw myself marrying a man period, so I suppose we're even." Bobby smirked and sighed softly as Sammy tangled their legs together. "... It's getting late, sweetheart. You wanna head home?"

"Yeah, I reckon we should before we get eaten alive by the bugs." Sammy smiled and nuzzled Bobby's neck, taking in his scent; cigarettes and overpriced cologne and surprisingly fruity soap. "But... maybe just a lil' bit longer here wouldn't be bad."

"If we head home we can do this all night in the air conditioning."

Sammy was quiet for a second, then a coy smile crossed his features. "I feel like we'll be doin' a lot more than layin' in bed snugglin' with clothes on, sugar."

Bobby felt his eyebrows raise before his brain caught up. "Oh-ho!" he chuckled, his hand travelling from Sammy's hair to the small of his back. "I think that's the most forward thing you've ever said to me, sweetheart."

"Gotta start sometime." Sammy nipped Bobby's neck playfully and stood up, brushing grass off his clothes. "C'mon. It's gettin' dark and I know how you get chewed up when the bugs come out."


End file.
